Fox Hunter Uzumaki
by Naratu
Summary: When Naruto gets smart, and leaves his shadowed past behind him, he becomes the World Government's Number One Most Wanted Pirate. His nakama are in for one hell of a ride. godlike Naruto. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

A man slept in a small dinghy, enjoying the gentle rocking of the sea moving his rowboat along at a measly pace. He was around six foot three with wild, unruly blonde hair. He had the lithe, strong build of an experienced sailor, and had the tan to prove it. His hair was held back by a cloth headband with a weird, swirl insignia on it. In his boat was a bag, a large sword that was as tall as the man, and had bindings all over it, and a chest that could barely hold a small melon.

His blue eyes snapped open and he sat up when he heard gunfire. He observed a marine ship engaging some pirates, and decided they weren't worth his time and went to lie down. But before he could a marine saw him in his peripheral vision, and made the poor decision to fire at him. Suddenly, all of the fighting stopped as the men started to shake in fear from a humongous killing intent.

Every sailor onboard turned to face the source, and the older sailors were shocked by what they saw. The green horns turned to attack, when their captains ordered them to stop. "Captain…who is that man?" The Marine captain was pale and shaking, and managed to whisper a response that both crews could hear. "Gold Roger's own prodigy…b-but h-how? He was supposed to be at the bottom of the sea…"

His originally blue eyes were now red, and as he smiled at the unlucky sailors, his form began to grow. When he stopped growing, he was three times the ships size, and his silhouette was hidden behind fiery-red energy. The sea echoed with screams of the poor sailors for miles around as each and every man there, met there end.

A marine ship slowly drifted through the wreckages of the two vessels. They had been reports of unearthly screams in this area, and they now new of the reason why. They safely floated through two ships worth of lumber. There was not enough wood left in one piece to make a small raft, and the only piece, still in one piece, was the mast of the marine vessel, which appeared to be clawed out by a giant animal. Some red fur proved some more level-headed and rational marines were right when they said it was no Sea King. As the Marine in charge looked on upon the flotsam he smiled. He had long awaited the return of this man, and now was his time to leave this idiotic, army of bureaucracy and do what he loved the most. Spread the name of his god.

"Commodore Hidan! There are no survivors, or a trace of the perpetrator. What are our orders?" Hidan smirked and looked out to the horizon. "Full speed to Marineford. We have orders to prepare for the upcoming war." As his crew hurried along his tasks, he picked out some of the more powerful crew mates who might just wish to leave the Marines. 'Wherever you are captain…your nakama are waiting.' With that thought Hidan turned and walked back to his quarters. Whatever tomorrow brings, his taichou will make sure, he and the rest of his nakama, end up on top.

Naruto was sleeping soundly in the form of a fox. When Kyuubi was fully absorbed he was able to shift into a small regular fox at will. And now he was taking advantage of that form to get more comfortable in his boat. With his honed senses, used extensively during his times as a ninja, he was able to sense the incoming projectile, which was heading straight for his boat. As he leapt up he found that the projectiles were actually two stretched out arms. Before he could react the arms pulled his boat aboard a marine vessel. He was then hoisted by his ankles above an open mouth, and was almost bitten in half. He barely had enough time to bite the hand holding him and jump away, before the jaws closed. He was surprised to see the inhabitants of the boat were actually pirates, and prison escapees as seen by their prison uniforms, for he never heard of anyone escaping Impel Down. Except for his old rival Shiki, but that man was just plain insane.

He looked over all the escapees and was startled to see a familiar face, and old fish man friend Jimbei. As he continued to scan the crew for any familiar faces, he was interrupted by a Den-Den Mushi. It said something along the lines of pushing an execution time further ahead. All of a sudden the deck was in a chaotic swarm of motion; everyone was trying to get the boat to go faster. Naruto watched from the sidelines, and was the first to notice a tsunami coming straight for their vessel. He calmly walked to the main mast, and gripped it with his claws and closed his eyes. He heard their yells and shouts of surprise at seeing the oncoming wave of death, and snickered at some of their remarks. He thought he heard a voice that resembled one of his nakama but couldn't be to sure.

He watched as Jimbei expertly maneuvered the craft to rest at the top of the wave, and blinked in surprise when it froze. He gripped the pole tighter as he watched them break the ice. He went into a spread eagle position to slow his descent, and used his tail as a rudder to maneuver himself. He started to gain speed and sent himself rocketing to the Moby Dick, Whitebeard's main ship, and landed safely on all fours. Just when he was about to transform to his actual form, he saw a stream of sand flying towards Whitebeard. Recognizing the use of the Suna-Suna no mi, he stopped the attack with a Haki punch, it was then pushed aside by a Gomu-Gomu no mi user, surprisingly by the one that picked him up. Before the Rubber man could cause more damage to the Sand man, he intercepted, and redirected, the attack. He watched as his subordinate's face morphed into shock, and he sniggered, as he transformed in front of the entire forces. He smirked when he heard what his first-mate said, "Captain, is…that really you?"

Naruto felt truly happy for the first time in a long while. He was home with his nakama, and the whole world would be theirs for the taking.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto stood before the entire opposing armies of the pirates and marines; he smirked when he saw some of the shocked faces and recognized some of the main fighters. He saw Juracule Mihawk, Bartholomew Kuma, Ivankov, and the three new marine admirals Akainu, Aokiji, and Kizaru. He looked back towards the execution deck and saw Sengoku, Garp, and the condemned man. He looked back towards Crocodile, and was shocked by the level of anger his face held. "Crocodile…what is wrong?" Crocodile gritted his teeth then yelled at him, "You BASTARD! Me and the rest of the crew thought you died! You were thrown overboard, with Seastone shackles! You didn't come back up…there was no sign of your life. Do you know how it feels? Do you know how it feels for your HERO TO DISSAPPEAR FOR TWENTY YEARS, THEN FOR HIM TO APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE ASKING IF ANYTHING IS WRONG? WHEN YOU LEFT, THE CREW DISBANDED! MY FAMILY LEFT ME…and there was nowhere to go…no one for me to turn to… I thought it was my bonds that made me weak. But then I realized that it was just you! So yes something is wrong. I can't be in your crew anymore-"

"CROCODILE!" Crocodile was shocked speechless at the interruption, "I had to go… the marine's were pressuring us to much, and besides I had Business back in my homeland. Surely you can understand that?" Seeing as Crocodile was still glaring at him, he just sighed and continued, "We can talk about this later…have you continued my last mission?" Still glaring at him Crocodile just grunted an affirmation. He stood up and walked to stand beside Naruto, albeit grudgingly.

Naruto grinned at his little tantrum, then just turned to see a smirking Whitebeard. "What's got you in such a good mood, Whitebeard-ojiisan?" Ignoring the looks of shock from his subordinates, Whitebeard looked out towards a speeding figure and replied, "Just admiring the spunk of the next generation." Naruto followed Whitebeard's line of sight and saw the Rubber man that was just intercepting Crocodile. "Hey Ojiisan, who is the pirate being executed?" Whitebeard's smirk turned into a scowl, and he growled out, "that is the Commander of my Second Division….Portugas D. Ace."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he stood completely still and memories started to circle his mind.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_ Gold Roger stood tall as he walked down the path to the execution block in Loguetown. He smiled as he saw all those gathered to watch his death. They'd all be perfect for his plans. He walked up the hastily made staircase, and knelt before his executioners. He glanced towards the two marines and his smile widened as he saw his student's clone technique. As the announcer proclaimed all of his crimes to the public, he whispered to his student._

_ "So, Naruto-kun…you came to fulfill your promise? Heh, by this time tomorrow you will finally be your own man eh?" Naruto glared at the man who ever came close enough to hold the title of his father, and hastily replied, "Roger, please. My crew is awaiting me right in the harbor! If you come with me to my homeland, we can cure you! Hell, you could fight your way out as you are right now! Why won't you save yourself?"_

_ Roger glanced at Naruto through narrowed eyes, "Naruto, you are like my son. If I left with you, the entire Marine force would be after us! You could never achieve your dream and surpass me!" Naruto looked down at Roger and Roger saw there were tears in his eyes._

_ "I can survive! They could never kill us! We could escape; live on in fame and fortune! You don't have to worry about my safety, even if you call me your son-"_

_ "Naruto! I have another son!"_

_ As the announcer continued on Roger's list Naruto narrowed his eyes, "It was with Rouge wasn't it? I knew that you two were together! So you had a son-"Naruto's eyes widened as he fully understood the implications of that action. That child would never have a normal life. "Ahh, you finally understand…Naruto I know I have asked a lot of you but please, protect my son. I don't mean to raise him, but if he is ever captured as a pirate, like I know he will, save him please." Seeing Naruto about to object he continued on before he had the chance, "Do this for me and your life debt will be fulfilled." Naruto nodded and raised his spear, and waited until Roger was done addressing those gathered to his funeral. He whispered his last farewell and drove the odachi through his surrogate father's chest. His words were the last thing that made Gold Roger smile in this life._

_ "Hai…it's a promise of a lifetime…"_

_(FLASHBACK END)_

"AAAACCCCEEEEE-KUUUN!" The savage battle cry woke Naruto from his trip down memory lane, and saw Whitebeard was observing him with an intense gaze. "What now Gaki? What is the Fox Hunt today?" Naruto chuckled and unsealed a Den-Den Mushi and a huge zanbatou. The zanbatou was an eight foot blade and was blood-red, and the metal seemed to be swirled. It went straight for about three feet then curve slightly near the tip, but the last three feet were serrated, and looked like scales. The handle was a vibrant blue, and was around two feet long. The sword was not the only unusual thing that he unsealed, his Den-Den Mushi had no skin, it was just a shell and a snail skeleton. Its eye sockets were empty, but contained an ethereal red light. Whitebeard's eyes widened at the sight of the snail.

'How? Is that the legendary skeleton snail?' His eyes trailed down towards the sword and as he observed it a red demonic eye flashed in the metal. 'Where does the kid get these things?'

All over the battlefield every Den-Den Mushi started to activate. An eerily calm voice echoed over the bay. "Attention to all fighters. This is the Prodigy of the Pirate King, Fox Hunter Uzumaki speaking. I have been gone for over twenty years, and now that I'm back I notice you have someone that means a great deal to me, Sengoku, I know you can hear me. I am coming for Ace, and if he is dead when I get their…"

As the voice trailed off, there was an explosion of Haki and killing intent in the bay. Right in front of the Moby Dick was a giant Nine-Tailed Fox.

"**THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!"**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto swept his tails in the air, and watched as all of the fighting stopped. He narrowed his eyes on the shocked forms of Sengoku, Ace, and Garp. After a minute of shocked silence, the marines unleashed a savage battle cry and leapt back into the fray. Naruto stood his ground as a horde of bullets and cannons flew into him. 'I don't think that going into the Nine-Tail state was well thought out….there's no room to maneuver. Oh well, time to get some more sword practice!'

Naruto formed back into his humanoid state, and unsealed two huge swords. The first one was the one he unsealed earlier, his mom's zanbatou, the Red Tide. The second one was from an old enemy, Kisame, it was wrapped up and he held it in a reverse grip. It was the sentient sword Samaheda. He leapt towards the closest marines and started his dance of death.

The battle field was completely hectic, and eventually Naruto gave up on trying to defeat all the small fries, and wanted to pick a harder, and stronger, opponent. After a quick scan of the battlefield he found a good target. He picked the Admiral Kizaru. He saw that Kizaru was about to fire a kick at Luffy, and jumped in to intercept it. He swept Samaheda at where he calculated the beam would hit, and watched as Luffy was picked up by a gust of wind. When the beam hit the sword, an explosion shook the frozen bay, and a large cloud of steam rolled off the impact point. When the cloud cleared it showed Naruto standing stock still, gritting his teeth, with Samaheda glowing. 'I really shouldn't try that again….Samaheda was not made to absorb that much energy.' As Naruto looked back towards the Admiral he saw he was not there, and was then promptly kicked in the back. He was kicked straight up in the air, and was stopped by a drop-kick from Kizaru. It reminded Naruto of Rock Lee's and Gaara's fight in the Chunin Exams. Kizaru was relentless in his assault, his usually laid back, and carefree expression was absent from his face. With one final kick, Naruto was sent hurtling into the ice, and when he hit the frozen floor, it caused a massive cloud to rise up.

"Well it seems that the Fox Hunter wasn't so hard. I wonder where Straw Hat weeeeeennnnt?" As the Admiral turned to find another fight a yell behind him caused him to look back.

"WATER STYLE: TWIN WATER DRAGONS!" Two giant dragons burst from under the ice straight for Borsalino. When he jumped to escape the faster of the two, he was surprised to notice that he failed to track the second's movements, and it hit him full force.

Naruto walked towards the downed Marine and hooked him to some Sea stone shackles and said, "Maybe if you be good I'll let you out." His only answer was a groan of pain. As he started to walk away he was hit in the back by a flying body. When it hit it caused both of them to slide away until they hit the side of a frozen wave. Groaning, he was surprised to see it was Crocodile that hit him. Looking towards where his nakama came from he was surprised to see a huge fist of diamond coming at him followed by a cry of "BRILLIANT PUNK!" As Naruto braced for impact he was surprised to see the fist had stopped a few feet from his and Crocodile's unmoving bodies. Looking up he was surprised to see Donquixote Doflamingo, smiling down at him. Naruto smirked at the ever smiling face and said, "It has been a while hasn't it Doflamingo?"

"Hai, it has captain. The world hasn't been quite as funny since you left. Fuffuffufffuffuffuff….I was just going to ask Crocodile to join me for old times sake, but I see now that will no longer be needed. So I take it my membership as a Shichibukai is no longer needed?" at his captain's affirmation he smiled wider, "Finally! Those idiots could not take a joke!FUFFUFFUFF, so…what's the plan." He managed to smile even wider when he saw the smile on Naruto's face.

"One of our nakama is handling it as we speak…"

Hidan slowly walked up the execution platform holding some papers that held marine orders for the war. As he got higher he was able to spot all of those fighting in the war. He frowned, he wanted to be able to sacrifice all of these heathens for his god, but was unable to due to his role as an undercover agent. He prefered to be called that then a double-agent. Because you needed to be braver to go undercover, then to sell info from an organisation that first held your loyalty. This way he didn't really betray anyone, and could not be called a coward.

As he cleared all of the stairs he saw Fleet-Admiral Sengoku, Vice-Admiral Garp, and Fire-Fist Ace. He had no time for titles, but acknowledged them when they were deserved, even if they were enemies. He turned to Segoku's demanding gaze and handed the papers to him.

"Papers for you to sign sir." Sengoku narrowed his eyes, "Paperwork! At a time like this! Are you insane?" Hidan did not flinch and calmly replied, "Just following protocol, sir." Sengoku grunted and signed the paperwork. As he handed it back he nicked his finger on Hidans tri-bladed scythe. "OW DAMN IT! Will you watch that thing? You could poke someone's eye out!"

"Sorry sir, I would never do it on purpose!" Inside Hidan was smirking as he was walking away. When he got to the bottom steps of the execution platform, he passed his new subordinates, and whispered their instructions into their ears as he went beneath the platform.

"Guard the platform, let no marine or pirate get near. But also make sure to keep all eyes away from the bottom of the platform to the top of it." As he heard them acknowledge their orders he calmly walked underneath the platform and drew his ritual symbol. He then licked the blood off of his scythe to start the ritual. As soon as he felt the bond take hold he put on some Sea stone shackles.

Above Hidan on the platform, Sengoku's legs unexpectedly buckled. Garp ran to him and helped him back to his feet worriedly and said, "What is wrong Sengoku?" He grimaced in pain and replied. "I don't know Garp, I just feel as if…as if I am shackled to Sea stone…" Neither one of them noticed the faint chuckling that emanated from below them.

"You two stay together. I didn't train for twenty years, just for you two to die in our first renunion battle. I'll be back, I'm going to take out some more of the competition. You two play nice now!" As his captain left Crocodile eyed his old nakama and thought with distaste, 'It was always me that got stuck with the dirty jobs wasn't it?'

As if reading his thoughts Doflamingo turned to face him and said, "How about we make this interesting? Neither gets in the other's way, and the man who has the most kill, and collateral damage is declared the winner?" Crocodile eyed him warily and replied, "Wages?" Doflamingo smirked and replied, "Fifteen thousand berri." Crocodile smirked then turned and speared two attacking marines with his hook and stated, "Well…that's two."

Mihawk was just about to finish off Dragon's son, when Kokutou Yoru was intercepted by a sword that appeared to be made out of scales. He looked up into the face of a man he long thought dead. "So Uzumaki, you are back from the grave? Apparently, it was not Fate's descision to kill you. You would be wise not to interfere."

"You know what Mihawk? Even when you are living the life of luxury, you still spout that Fate shit. Do you remember what happened the last time we fought?" Mihawk narrowed his eyes and lashed out, "That was but a fluke! I have grown twice as stronger since then!" Naruto chuckled and unsealed the Red Tide. "I am glad to hear that…double the pride…twice the fall." With that their swords clashed, and an age old rivalry was reheated. For it is always in a students hopes and dreams to surpass the teacher.

"Come at me with everything you have Mihawk! Lets see how strong you actually are!"


	4. Chapter 4

As two of the three blades met again, Mihawk had to jump to avoid the second sword. "Remember how weak you were when you found me? Who helped make you what you are today? You'd be _NOTHING_ without me!" Mihawk completely lost his composure and roared at him. "What about you? You always spout that "Those who break the rule are trash but those who abandon their friends are lower than trash" shit! Didn't _you _abandon your crewmates?" seeing him flinch the Swordsman continued, "You left them to face the Marines alone! Did you know that your first mate, Nico Olvia…is dead?" seeing his old teachers shocked face he continued in a sadistic glee, "She died in a buster call, her and the entire island your old base was, Ohara. She had a daughter, but you wouldn't know that would you? You left…funny though, no one ever knew the father…you wouldn't know anything about that would you _Sensei_?" Mihawk added one last scathing remark, his piece de resistance, "She published your last words before she died…"

"Do you remember them?"

Do you remember…?

_How could he forget?_

Do you remember…?

_All the tears, laughs, sweat, and blood_

_ He could __**only**__ remember…_

_(FLASBACK)_

_ "Do you…remember?" Naruto turned his head to face his crew, across the Marine ship where he was seated on the railing. "Do you all remember how I said this day would come…when I met each and every one of you?" He spoke as the marines aimed their weapons at his ship, the Tailed Bijuu. Naruto was shackled to seastone shackles, and was speaking to his crew which was frozen in mid-fight on his old ship. He looked sharply towards the Marine captain, which reluctantly called back his forces._

_ "This day you would all remember…as the last day of the Fox Pirates?" He looked deep into the hoods of the trademark white cloaks that he always made them wear. "Each one of you is more than just a tool to me…I am proud to call you my nakama…" He smiled and fell into the sea. "I'll see you soon…my family." When he disappeared from view explosions rocked the marine ship as the crew raced to settle the flames, a whirlpool started up underneath it. The Fox Pirates watched apathetically, as the marines were claimed by the maelstrom._

_ "Crocus…is it possible that he survi-" _

_ "I don't know Olvia…Captain has done many impossible things but…this might just have been too much." The entire crew was silent, and Olvia clenched her fists. She calmly walked up to the helm. "Well if captain is alive, then he will need to be able to find his ship. I guess we will leave it in our secret base… we must disband." Ignoring their looks of shock she continued, albeit a bit reluctantly, "He gave each of us a task to perform, and we will dedicate all of our time to that task. Someday, he will come back…and if he doesn't we will do as he would have wished…complete the plan without him."_

_ As the eight pirates sailed in a ship, that now only had memories; they missed the smiling figure jump off their ship and ran on the ocean back to his homeland. It was time he returned to the Elemental Countries, and nine hundred years was long enough to make sure that no pictures would be available, and his name would only be whispered in ghost stories._

_(FLASHBACK END)_

Naruto's attention was brought back to the fight as Mihawk nearly decapitated him. "Give up! I've mastered every move you taught me! I know surpassed you in everything you taught me!" Naruto smirked than swung both his swords in a reverse grip and taunted, "You may have mastered all that I taught you…but did you really think I would teach you all that I know?" As the three zanbatous were all connected, Naruto quickly channeled some raiton chakra into them. It stunned Mihawk long enough for Naruto to perform a long forgotten move.

"Leaf Style: Dance of the Crescent Moon!" Three shadow clones poofed beside Naruto, and all four of them sprung high up into the air and descended upon Mihawk. Mihawk swung his sword at all four of them, and was surprised when he it cut through all of them. He failed to notice the incoming swords from above him. As they struck they became imbedded in the ground and stopped him from moving. He growled and struggled as Naruto approached him. Naruto calmly walked around the immobile Hawk-Eye, and struck him on the back of the neck. Mihawk slumped forward and Naruto summoned a clone. "Take him somewhere safe and then dump his worthless ass and cause some chaos." Grinning the clone dashed off towards the Bay wall. Naruto turned and leapt at the closest marine. "Time to go hunting!"

Sengoku narrowed his eyes at Roger's student, "Why now of all times…did HE have to come back from the dead?" He developed a tick above his eye when he saw the Fox Hunter give him a one finger salute. "Man I hate that boy."

Naruto was grinning as he slashed down his latest opponent. He was really starting to get bored there was nothing really exciting…except for that huge explosion at the bay entrance. Enthralled by the flashing lights and loud booms of the explosions, he cackled wildly at his newest hunt. A small army of Bartholomew Kumas.

"MASS SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

All of a sudden, for every Kuma there, there was four Naruto's. Each one either held Samaheda, the Red Tide, a kunai, or a Rasengan. Their battle cry was copied by the other Whitebeard Pirates who joined the fray. He shunshined to stand beside Whitebeard to get a better view, and maybe some more information. "Hey, do you know what is up with all of the Kumas?" Whitebeard was silent for a while observing the fight between the clones and speculated. "I believe that they are the Marine's special project, the Pacifista. Or, the human weapon." Naruto blinked, "so those are…machines? Well why didn't you say so this makes it much easier!" He shot up into the air and pointed his hands towards the front half of the human weapons. "LIGHTNING STYLE: THUNDER BOMB BARRAGE!"

A cheer went up as half of the machines blew up. Whitebeard just smirked, "This is why I leave the fighting to all you kids. You always get so worked up…ahhh, at least you go for the strong ones…"

Sengoku was close to pulling out all of his hair, "I really HATE THAT BOY!"


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto stood beside the towering form of Whitebeard. They both observed the continuing war. They had just discussed that they would leave the rest of the Pacifistas to the allied pirates. They would then lead the third wave on the assault and try to take down the scaffold. Naruto had informed Whitebeard of his plan, and that he was ready at anytime. Just as they were about to descend Squard landed right beside them on the Moby Dick.

"Squard…I was worried when you didn't answer the call."

"I'm sorry, but I barely escaped the battle…" Naruto searched the battle for any more of his nakama. He barely had any time to talk to Crocodile and Doflamingo before he put his plan into action. He turned back to Squad and was surprised to see a look of pain flash across his face before it turned into grim determination. He knew that look from many battles before. The look of a subordinate turning against his commanding-officer. Naruto dove at Squard but it was too late, Squard had driven his large katana through Whitebeard's chest. Ignoring all of the angry cries and yells, Naruto threw Squard to the ground and unleashed his complete killing intent. This had the unfortunate side-effect of silencing everyone in Marineford, and drawing their attention. Naruto unleashed a primal roar of anguish which drove the weaker men there to their knees.

"Why would you betray us Squard?" Naruto grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him in the air. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you RIGHT NOW!" Squard was trembling in fear but still managed to reply, "Don't pull that bullshit with me! You are probably in on it to!" As Squard started to tear-up he tore himself from Naruto's shocked hands and continued towards Whitebeard, "You betrayed me first…you never told me that Ace was that hateful Roger's son…even when you knew how he took my crew from me! And if that wasn't enough you made a deal to save Ace's life and your crews in exchange for the Allied Pirates! So go ahead and kill me…I knew I could only get one hit in…" As he ended he stood up straight and opened up his arms.

"Squard, you dare to raise your sword against your own father? You foolish son… But though you are foolish…" Whitebeard shocked everyone by stooping down and hugging Squard, whose tears flowed like a river. "I still love you. Now tell me, who turned your undying loyalty to this black suspicion?"

Naruto shook his head as Whitebeard and Squard made peace. 'You big fool…you are too forgiving. But I guess that is why so many people see you as a father…Even I see you as one of my precious people.' Naruto observed the old pirate as he destroyed the ice wall, and whispered to himself, "But something tells me…you aren't as invincible as everyone thinks…" Naruto cleared his head of those bad thoughts and jumped off of the Moby Dick to stand by Marco. He unsealed the Red Tide for the third time that day and found his center of balance. He chuckled as he saw the Marine charge Whitebeard.

'When you are as strong as Whitebeard, size matters very little. Eventually," Whitebeard seemed to grab the air, and pull, causing the entire island and surrounding ocean to tilt. 'All will fall...'

Naruto ran as fast as he could straight towards the wall of the bay. He jumped a hundred feet away and landed on the wall. He started to sprint up the side of the barrier and dragged his sword along the edge of it. When he reached the top he jumped down to the plaza and let loose a savage battle cry.

"WHIRPOOL STYLE: ART OF THE MAELSTROM!" Naruto started to jerk around swinging his sword erratically. When someone tried to counter or parry, his blade seemed to flow over the edges of it like it was made of some liquid metal. It was completely lethal though, as soon as some poor fool came into skin contact with it they were instantly cut through. It caused so much damage because there was no way to parry it directly. Until the Marines smartened up and realized they had to go for his body, instead of his blade.

As soon as they did, Naruto smirked, 'That's right you fools…hit my defenseless back…,' "NOW SANBI!" A dark red eye flashed in Naruto's sword, and a green youkai started to expand from the blade. It formed three tails and they flew around the surrounding battlefield knocking away all the marines. Most of the Marines held back warily, but some of the dumber ones rushed straight back in. The tails made quick work of the fools spearing straight through them. Naruto cackled wildly at the sounds of pain and terror came from the Marines mouths.

"Die you fucking DEMON!" A lone marine jumped at Naruto sword raised high in anticipation to strike. The three tails caught him and Naruto abruptly stopped laughing and glared intently at his captive.

"A demon?...You dare call ME a demon…How about I kill all you know and love, rape your wife in front of your eyes, then castrate you with a rusty spoon? If I am a demon now…what do you call what I can BECOME!" The three tails flung the man up into the air and Naruto phased right above him at the apex of his flight. "RASHENSHURIKEN!" A large sphere of wind exploded at the Marine's chest keeping him suspended until it faded away.

Naruto seemed to slowly float above the bay and saw that all the Marines were retreating to the plaza. 'What is your game Sengoku?' Naruto watched as some more walls rose from beneath the water. He watched as bursts of red flew into the sky. He started to fall as he saw incoming projectiles. 'Smart bastard, give them a battlefield and then take it away in mid-use…' He started to increase his fall and landed amidst some more marines. His crash scattered the surrounding soldiers and he resumed his fight.

It was all a blur to him, countless enemies had fallen to his blades and knives. His clothes started to turn red with blood, and he started to tire. The Marines fought in an ever replenishing amount, another soldier always ready to take up the fight. Eventually, he was backed into a corner. As they came closer he slipped a soldier pill into his mouth, and savored the rejuvenating feeling. He opened his eyes, and flew back into the battle.

He had forgotten how tiring war was, emotionally and physically. He was sure many men would lose their lives, their dreams, and their friends. He began to wonder if his old enemy's words were correct…

"_We are but men, drawn to act in the name of revenge we deem to be "justice". But when we call our vengeance "justice", it only breeds more revenge…forming the first link in the chains of hatred…" _Naruto will never forget his greatest enemy. There would be tougher foes that he fought later, but none made him question his beliefs like Nagato did. Naruto could see himself becoming just like him in different circumstances…

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts as he heard an explosion happen right behind him. He turned and saw Garp blown back from his grandson's attack. He smiled as the kid made it up to the execution platform. He performed a shunshin as he pulled out a disposable camera. He couldn't wait to see Sengoku's face when he realized he couldn't use his devil fruit. Sometimes life was just too good.

Sengoku knew something was definitely wrong with him when he could not use his power. He watched helplessly as the infernal pirates got away with the prisoner! He heard a flash and turned to the side, and saw Uzumaki with a camera aimed straight at his face! He immediately swung a fist at him, but was stopped as his leg felt like it had been stabbed. He looked down and was shocked to see that it had a gaping hole of missing flesh. He turned back and was skewered by a sword straight through his arm. Naruto pulled close to him and whispered, "That…was for Ohara." He stabbed him again through his other arm and Sengoku croaked out, "What…was that…for?" Naruto just smirked and said, "That was for being a dick. And plus, do you really need a fucking seagull on your hat?" He straight out laughed at the glare Sengoku sent his way. "See ya jackass!" Naruto careened off the side of the platform, as the Marines aimed all of their weapons at it.

He landed running and soon saw Hidan had caught up to him. "Boss! Yo, I haven't seen you since Loguetown! Hey I saw some idiots they call themselves the Tenryuubito, down at Mariejois. They made me bow to them! I say we head over there and kick their heathen asses!"

Naruto looked to the side as he and Hidan dodged a cannon ball and replied calmly, "Hidan…now is not the time or the place. But, that is a good idea…I never liked those Slave houses myself…Maybe later." Hidan's face lit up like a kid in a candy store, and he laughed happily as he bisected an unfortunate Marine at the waist for getting in their way.

As they got closer to the bay walls they nodded towards Crocodile and Doflamingo as they caught up to them. They were like and unstoppable force, pushing everything and one out of their way.

When they reached the center of the plaza they saw an army of marines waiting for them. Smiling Naruto regarded his crewmates with a challenging look. "First one to one hundred kills wins?" They all smiled and then Hidan questioned, "Stakes?" Their smiles grew wider as Naruto brought out a book from his pocket. "This book…every girl used in my sensei's novels…each at six different angles…" As soon as he finished Hidan had jumped into the left bunch of soldiers, Crocodile was drowning some in sand, and Doflamingo was having a Commodore slice through his comrades. Naruto decided to join the fray and cried as he sailed towards the closest bunch of victims, "Time to HUNT!"


	6. Chapter 6

The plaza was covered in blood and bodies, but four individuals stand alone, laughing even as they shake the blood off their bodies.

Hidan pushed off a body from his scythe, while turning to his comrades. "What was that bet again Captain? I got 106 kills!" Noticing none of the others smiles left their faces he scowled, and sulked as they turned to each other.

"I got 112 kills boss!" Crocodile boasted as he reached for the book. Naruto replied steadily, "Eh, not as good as my 120!"

Doflamingo swiped the book from Naruto's hands smiling. "I only got the necessary 100… but you all forgot the bet! It wasn't whoever got the most kills! But….fufffuffuffuffuffuff…. It was whoever got to 100 FIRST! FUFFUFFUFFUFFUFF!"

Naruto, Crocodile, and Hidan all frowned as Doflamingo paged through the book, his nose bleeding all the while. Crocodile's face became a mixture of someone who was annoyed and really constipated all at once. Naruto had only seen that look once before….when Doflamingo and Crocodile became bunk-mates and he didn't get the top bunk.

Turning from his quirky subordinates, Naruto faced the main battle and saw a flash of lava in the distance. Quickly without a word Naruto phased away to check it out. Seeing this Hidan sighed nostalgically and turned to Crocodile who shrugged. "What do we do now?" Hidan asked. Crocodile suggested slowly, "Uh…. Keep killing?" As they turned to walk to the nearest fight they heard a yell from their nakama.

"Damn Captain! AFTER THE FIRST TWENTY PAGES THEY ARE ALL CENSORED!" Hidan and Crocodile both laughed before jumping back into the fray.

* * *

To Ace the fist of lava slowly bore down upon him. Closing his eyes accepting his fate, he waited for the inevitable burning pain. After a few seconds of silence he opened his eyes and was shocked to see multiple copies of the Fox Hunter holding back Akainu by a wall of water. He turned to see another Fox Hunter holding an unconscious Luffy, bridal style. "What the hell did you to him!" Ace demanded. Naruto calmly spoke while handing Luffy to Jinbei, "Nothing, the relief of seeing you survive was too much and he fainted… Now pipe down so I can fight this guy!" Naruto picked up Ace, and handed him to a clone. Dismissing the wall of water as Jinbei and Ace got out of range Naruto and Akainu had a stare down. Suddenly, a shockwave created a fissure that separated Whitebeard, from the rest of the pirates, and as it ended Akainu rushed at Naruto trying to kill the upstart pirate. Naruto's only response was a smirk as he blocked a straight on punch single-handedly. Akainu sneered as he realized that his attacks couldn't become magma from all the concentration of Haki that Naruto was putting out. Naruto feinted with his left and as Akainu went to block, he was blind-sided by a right hook.

Akainu flew through the air and rolled a little, coming to rest at the edge of the bay. Before he could even groan, he was lifted up and flung up into the air. Naruto jumped up to meet him, but was hit by a ball of lava and flung down. He hit the ground hard, but let out an echoing scream as Akainu crashed straight onto his torso.

Akainu chuckled as he looked down at the wheezing man, and noticed that the only damage was a few broken ribs. "Hm… You must either have a unparallel Tekkai…or there is even more to you than previously seen….. Either way, it won't do you any good. You are going to die here anyway!" Akainu sent a blast of magma at Naruto and watched keenly for any tricks. As the ball of death approached him, Naruto quickly whispered, "Jikan-Jikan-Bakkutorakku"

In an instant, Naruto was on his feet, side-stepping Akainu's attack, and hit him with a Rasengan.

'_What! I didn't even see him move! What is this power!'_ Akainu was launched back into the sea, but quickly grabbed on to some flotsam.

* * *

Naruto gritted his teeth angrily, as blood flowed from his mouth, but turned when he heard distressed cries. He turned around….and saw Whitebeard's Corpse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto roared with rage, and youkai sprung up around his body, in the Three-Tail-Cloak. He nearly rivaled Kizaru's speed, and found himself hurtling at Edward Teach, just as a tarp was thrown over the three super-powers. Naruto was pulled into his mindscape as Teach yelled in fright.

Opening his eyes Naruto, was shocked to find himself in-front of the Kyuubi's old cage. He saw three forms fighting inside the cage but didn't pay attention as a fist hit him in the back of his head. He turned to see the traitorous Edward Teach shakily holding up his fists. Naruto frowned then smirked as he remembered where they were. Suddenly Chains flew up from the floor and wrapped around the murderer of Whitebeard.

"What are you doing here TEACH? DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!" Naruto yelled straight into Teach's face and was glad to see the man tremble in fear.

"Of course I do! I was planning on stealing the Old man's devil-fruit, but when I saw you decided to take whatever you have as well… But how the hell are you here? Only my Devil-Fruit can take me into the minds-eye!"

Naruto shook with rage, and flung Teach and his Devil out from his mind, with a pain-filled howl. He turned to the cage and saw the other two demons clearly. One he was acquainted with, it looked like an old man, with a long-white beard clutching a staff, with an hour-glass on the end of it. He was the avatar of the Jikan-Jikan fruit… He was how Naruto could control time… to an extent.

The second demon must have been Whitebeard's because Naruto had never seen it before. It was massive, towering over both of them at ten feet tall, and carried a trident of all things. It appeared to be made of bedrock and growled angrily at the other inhabitants in the room. As soon as Naruto walked past the bars of the Shiki Fuijin the rock monstrosity swung at Naruto with the trident. Standing perfectly still, the trident was stopped by the staff of Jikan. "Punctual as ever Jikan…. Why am I not surprised?" Jikan let out a chuckle, as the rock-monster looked at Jikan startled and a little annoyed.

"Why did you stop me old man? Why have you helped this mortal? You know the law! Only limited control, and ONE devil per mortal."

"Ah! But you see my dear Gura… this man is NO mortal. He is part Greater-Demon, thanks to fusing with an almighty Bijuu!" This remark startles Gura so much he drops the Trident and stumbles back. "A Bijuu hasn't been seen in these waters for more than two millennia! And this human has fused with one of them!"

"Oh, much more than that! He has also gained the others alliance and has them willingly sealed into eight different weapons! He has become in his own right, a Greater Demon himself! So as you can see, he is a loop-hole to the law! If he wanted to he could gather every devil fruit AND command their power! He has become the most powerful warrior of this era!" Blinking in shock Gura turned to the deceptively small Human, and fell back when Naruto unleashed his demonic aura. Getting back on his feet Gura appeared to be thinking of something, then seemingly reached a conclusion and turned toward Naruto.

"I may not look like the type to… but I loved my last container, as a kind of younger brother… If you promise to go after Edward Teach… I would have no problems with lending you my power!"

Naruto appraised the demon and after a while smiled. "I was going to kill him anyways for what he has done, welcome to the team!" Gura smiled, even as Naruto faded out of the mindscape, and turned to Jikan. "What do we do now?"

The old man smiled lecherously and walked over to a screen. "These are the master's most embarrassing memories…"

"So?"  
"So… with a pervert as a sensei, well, young Naruto fell into some very AWKARD situations… and almost all of them ended up in a long. Steamy. Night."

Jikan turned on the screen as Gura settled down onto the couch, which just appeared in front of the screen.

* * *

Naruto came to the real world, just as a bullet shot into his arm. He quickly held it and lashed out in a reflex towards the direction of his attackers. He was astonished, as was all the spectators, as a shockwave previously seen coming from Whitebeard flew out, and leveled Marineford to the ground.

Grinning Naruto got up, but frowned as he heard a yell coming from behind him. He saw Ace and his team surrounded by Marines fighting for their lives. Glaring at Blackbeard one more time, he launched a shockwave at the ground launching him over the Marine's heads and crashing into Crocodile. There was no words spoken between the five men, but they all stood up, back to back, attacks just waiting to go. Before, any Marines could take one step, four of them disappeared underground. There was a rumbling noise, and then four black beasts made of thread with masks for faces burst out of the ground, and launched elemental attacks into the surrounding force of foes. Hidan pouted and whined as a sixth man rose from the earth, wiping some dirt of his face mask, green and yellow eyes shining with bloodlust.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? He STILL hasn't died? Oh come on!" He was cuffed over the head by the newcomer, whose eyes were narrowed into annoyance.

"I should have let those Marines tear you apart… But then boss, would have made me string you back together… That and you would bitch about it the entire time."

Naruto smiled and merely scooted over so his nakama would have some room to fight. "A little late, eh, Kakuzu? But no matter… I trust you managed our crew's financial affairs just fine?"

"Infiltrating the World Government's Bank was no easy task… but unfreezing your account and purchasing some stock to make a profit was all too easy. The crew will never need to worry about pay ever again… And it is all IRONICALLY legal." Kakuzu talked in his gravelly voice.

As he finished his report, his masks came back to him, and the surviving Marines warily set a perimeter around the powerful targets. "Alright… this is where it gets tricky. I will fire a shockwave at the bay wall. You all run in its wake. If I get it right, our escape ship is just on the other side!" The Marines edged closer and the Tailed pirates all tensed up. There was silence and then…

"GOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto fired a shockwave, and his four nakama plus Ace all sprinted in its path. Marines were blown away and the bay wall collapsed. On the other side, floating idly was the Tailed Bijuu. Naruto fired a smaller shockwave and it sent his friends flying. Sharply turning Naruto seemingly had two Rasenshurikens in each hand instantaneously and fired them at the ground in front of him. The explosions blocked the view from the ground so only the cannons on top of the wall could see.

* * *

Crocodile, Hidan, Kakuzu, Doflamingo, and Ace all landed onboard in a heap, whilst Naruto gracefully stepped glided onto the deck. The crew all groaned as the ship lurched and somehow evaded an endless supply of cannonballs, and Crocodile couldn't help but question, "How is the ship evading the cannons?"

A response came, but not from Naruto. The man who replied said one thing, but it was enough to make both Hidan and Kakuzu pale in fear, and the rest to look to the helm in confusion….

"**BECAUSE TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"**


	7. Chapter 7

"**BECAUSE TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"**

Tobi stood at the helm, sharingan eye calculating the safest path for the large ship. He was wearing his Orange-Spiral Mask, and the Akatsuki cloak.

"TOBI HAS MISSED YOU HIDAN-KUUUUUUNNN! You to Kakuzu-san! Tobi is sorry for being a bad boy, and wanting to take over the world!" Tobi bowed down onto the deck submissively, but was interrupted by Hidan's shout,

"Watch out for cannonballs you dumb fucker! WE MIGHT GET HIT!" Tobi immediately jumped up and resumed his job of guiding the ship through the Marine's onslaught. Naruto decided to let his nakama rest and made a group of ten clones to defend the ship from any stray shots that Tobi mightn't have seen. Eventually, Marineford became smaller on the horizon and the cannons stopped altogether. The Fox-Pirates had escaped, relatively unscathed, from the Whitebeard War. Even more surprisingly, they left with the catalyst of the entire war; Fire-Fist Ace.

The next day the Newspapers across the world shared similar headlines; THE FOX PIRATES ALIVE: GOLD ROGER'S PRODIGY FIGHTS ONCE MORE.

* * *

The Fox Pirates all sat around the dinner table in the kitchen of the Tailed Bijuu, eating a dinner prepared by some of Naruto's clones. All the Fox Pirates were shoveling their food in, most of them boisterously laughing as they did, with Ace watching on from the end of the table. He was content to just observe some of the most powerful pirates of the seas relax and enjoy each other's company. Kakuzu was taking bets on an eating competition between Hidan and Doflamingo. Naruto was singing a song with Tobi, both with bottles of Sake in their hands. Crocodile was shoving as much of the steak into his mouth as he could. Ace watched this outlandish sight, surprised that these super powers could appear to be so….human.

A mug slammed onto the table, and everyone's head turned to pay attention to their captain. Naruto looked around the table at his men; making eye contact with each of them. He stood from his spot and cleared his throat.

"I….cannot fully express how _proud _I am of every one of you. I had feelings that some of you may have become lax in my absence, but if anything you all have grown stronger. SO much stronger… I am proud to be your captain." The Fox Pirates just smiled gladly at Naruto, as he continued on to his speech.

"Now you are all probably wondering _why _exactly that I left. The plain and simple truth is I did it to save your lives." Naruto wasn't surprised to see their questioning glances, but continued on, "I was merging with Kyuubi. Now when a demon merges with a human they make a hanyou. When this process finishes; the hanyou becomes insane with bloodlust and will destroy everything in sight. So I fled back to my homeland. I ran to the Elemental Nations. There was no one still living there. Only Madara, sitting on his thrown, rotting. It had been nine hundred years since I had left that place and it was unrecognizable. Madara's plan for total domination failed, the day I fled the Nations. You all know of how I returned stronger and took on the Akatsuki with my new allies of Hidan and Kakuzu? Well what none of you knew was after that I cursed Madara. I weakened his psyche enough that the dominance of his personality became unstable. I left him fighting with Tobi…and when I returned nine hundred years later, it was Tobi that was in charge. After my bloodlust waned I trained with Tobi, and gathered the remaining Bijuu from where they hid after Hidan, Kakuzu, and I released them, and made various deals with them. After that I returned to these familiar waters as quick as I could. I see that many of our crew have survived but a few appear to be absent…"

Crocodile cleared his throat to gain Naruto's attention and answered his captain's unasked question. "Nico is no longer among us… she died on Ohara. Crocus has retired from piracy. I'm sure you could convince him to return but at his age it may actually be… harmful to the old man. And… Rusk's whereabouts are unknown… Though knowing him, he isn't anywhere safe or convenient for us… Also, I have no idea where the cabin boy has run off to… I'm sure Rusk would know though. Wherever he is…"

There was a moment of silence among them as they honored their lost nakama, but their mourning was interrupted by Ace, "What's the plan now? What do you want from me? Not meaning to be rude, but why am I here?"

Naruto's eyes gleamed in the moonlight shining through the windows and he grinned predatorily, "You my good friend are invited to join our ranks! Even if we do find Rusk and our cabin boy, we are still in need of some more fighting force. I owe your father a great debt and I always repay my debts."

Ace's eyes narrowed in anger, "Is that the only reason you'd have me? Just because of my father?" Naruto laughed at his anger and proceeded, totally disregarding Ace's indignation.

"My dear boy! My debt to him is not to watch over you! No! It is a much grander debt. I only see you as who you are! Coincidentally, you are one of the few people, of which, having working with me would make my goals VERY much easier to attain… in a faster rate that is." Ace calmed down, but could not keep the accusation out of his eyes. Naruto saw this and sighed heavily into his drink.

"Ace…your father was a father to me. He helped me at a very…painful time for me. He became my tou-san, and it was his wish for me to see you as my otouto. His words may not seem much to you, but it meant everything to me! I can't stop or soothe the pain you feel for his death, for the life he so "unjustly" gave to you. I can only tell you this. You would've made him proud. I know I am. Can you at least give _me _a chance? Please, join my crew." Ace sat silently, taking in the words his brother spoke to him. After a while he quietly spoke, "I won't sulk in the pain of my father's decisions… I grew past that long ago. But I have learned something from my fight with Teach. Look before you jump… So my only question is; What is your master plan?"

"If I tell you will you join?"

"If it is found agreeable to my ideals." Naruto smiled.

"Welcome aboard Ace-kun. I hope you enjoy piracy; for you see, it is an integral part of this…operation."

* * *

The Fox Pirates all rested in their quarters, full with dinner and mead, and had partied the night away. Now the only one still awake was Naruto, and a group of his clones maintaining the ship as they sailed on to Sabaody Archipelago. Happy that Ace had joined their crew, he finally had time to rest and reflect. With Tobi and Ace their crew was almost to the right size, but they were still missing two. Knowing Rusk though the best place to look would be Sabaody Archipelago.

He watched as the Tailed Bijuu slowly crept along the calm sea, the moonlight glinting on the water. The gentle waves lapping at the ship relieved Naruto from some of the extra stress he accumulated during the battle. He stood still surveying the ocean flow by.

"Tobi remembers a time, when captain-kun would have wept for those he lost. Not that Tobi judges at all… but with dealing with _**Him **_Tobi has learned that it isn't always best to let things fester… I am sure that she was a beautiful woman Naru-kun… Tobi would've loved to meet her. But, Tobi doesn't think she'd want you to blame yourself like this…" Tobi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and comfortingly gripped it. He turned and walked inside humming a random tune as he did so. Naruto made no indication that he noticed the man's words, but a lone tear betrayed his thoughts.

And a lone smile….betrayed his hopes.

* * *

As the Tailed Bijuu docked in Grove Thirteen in Sabaody the Fox Pirates assembled on the decks, all of them wearing their white cloaks which covered their entire bodies. Naruto stood in front of them wearing his cloak, a single orange swirl on the front of his cloak. "Okay men. Scour the island. Hidan, Kakuzu I want you two to check your contacts for Rusk. You know which bars he'd enjoy, check them all out. Crocodile, Doflamingo try to find out anymore info you can on the battle. Anything at all, especially on Blackbeard. Tobi, Ace… I want you two to lay low. Do what you will, but please do try to avoid the Tennyrubito. We are not yet at a stage to go against the entirety of the Marine Navy. So please, avoid trouble? I myself am going to run a few errands. Meet back at the ship in four hours, okay?" Everyone nodded in confirmation and slowly walked away to perform their duties. Naruto quietly left himself and made his way away from the ship and out to the bustling archipelago.

* * *

The Five Gorosei was discussing the war when one of them turned to the topic of the Yonko.

"I think that the biggest competitor to fill the empty space would be the Fox Hunter. Not only does he have in his arsenal two devil fruits, he was the turning point in the recent Whitebeard War. He even made off with Fire-Fist Ace. The two are connected by Gol D. Roger and it is very unfortunate that they were allowed to join together… Something must be done."

"Yes but what? What can we do at this point?"

"We turn not only the Marines onto them, but the pirates as well." Seeing the four other questioning glances he expanded on his idea. "We have to turn the other pirates against them. There is an easy way to go about it to. Being Roger's apprentice, he'd probably know where One Piece _is_. Once we announce that, pirates will flock to him like flies on trash."

All the other nodded their heads, and the propaganda began.

* * *

A small time pirate was held off the ground by his neck, from a large golden hook. He was sweating as he stared at the two smiling pirates who were both previously Shichibukai and he had to admit could quite easily kill him now.

"I swear that's all I know of the battle! I wasn't even watching it!" Crocodile sneered in disgust at how weak the man was before him. He dropped him down, and the man quickly scurried away. Crocodile turned to the ever smiling Doflamingo,

"What next? I haven't any contacts on this island, and as far as I can remember you were never one for making friends."  
"Fuffuffuffuffuff, that is all to true Croco-kun! But, why don't we go and make some? I see one over their across the street giving you a funny look." Crocodile slightly turned his head and observed the man Doflamingo pointed out.

"That is no bounty-hunter. That is my number one….Daz Bones."

* * *

Kakuzu sighed as the last of his contacts revealed no useful information. He was hoping he'd have more luck. But it appeared that Hidan was enjoying himself, if the large pile of empty tankards were any indication. Kakuzu prepared himself for what was sure to come.

"Kakuzu! Could ya spare some drink for me to pay for all the money? I drunk I'm not swear!" Kakuzu resisted the urge to kill Hidan. It would only waste more time, and time was money. As they walked out of the bar, they left the barkeep tied up behind the counter. It was less than he deserved, that much for beer was robbery! And besides, Kakuzu had no intention of paying for Hidan.

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout!"

Especially, when he was singing.

* * *

"Tobi's got a lovely bunch of coconuts, du du duh! There they all are standing in a row!" Tobi was ahead of Ace skipping while he sang, carrying a large Octopus plush. He and Ace had decided to check out the Amusement Park and have some fun. Well Tobi did, Ace just decided to go along for the ride. After Tobi had ridden all the rides twice, and played every game, they had started to leave. Right as they left the park, there was a large group of pirates apparently waiting for them. Ace hung back, wary of a fight, but Tobi ran straight up to the large group.

"HELLO! Will you like to be Tobi's new friends?" The lead pirate smirked and said, "Nope! We are going to capture you and Fire-Fist Ace, and turn you in for a large pay! We'll be rich! FIRE MEN!" All the thirty pirates raised their guns and fired. They had no affect on Ace, just passing through the Logia user. Tobi managed to jump out of the way. But his Octopus plushy was not as lucky. It was ridden with bullet holes. No one moved as the small plush octopus fell to the ground, it's stuffing leaking out and flying in the wind. There was silence until Tobi started to yell.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! BUT EVEN GOOD BOYS GET **MAD! TOBI JUST WANTED TO BE FRIENDS! NOW TOBI HAS ENEMIES!**" A demonic aura surrounded him and he pulled out two kunais.

"_**FOR OCTO-CHAN! DIE!**_" Ace sat down as he watched the insane man dash among the doomed pirates. He had wondered why Tobi was part of the Fox Pirates… now he was apprehensive of ever pissing the man-child off.

Five minutes later all the pirates except the leader were dead. The leader was shivering in fear of the maniac holding a knife above him.

"**I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE OCTO-CHAN LONG ENOUGH TO HAVE A FLASBACK!**" The captain then made his second and final mistake,

"D-Don't you m-m-mean….flashback?" Tobi was silent, but was shaking in rage,

"_**ONLY CAPTAIN-KUN CAN CORRECT ME! RAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" **_And with a mighty stab, Tobi drove his knife through the captain's forehead. A shower of blood flew from the wound and coated Tobi's mask.

"C'mon Ace-Kun! It's time to head back to Captain!" Ace hurriedly nodded his head, and ran to keep up with the maniac.

* * *

Naruto made his way into Shakky's Rip-Off Bar and took a seat at the counter. There was no one else inside the bar except an elderly man in a cloak at the counter. Naruto sat right beside him and sat in silence. Eventually, the other patron put down his glass and spoke,

"Ah, Naruto-san… it has been some time…What brings you here? Not going to shanghai me into joining your crew, eh?"

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, " Nah, not now gramps, your to old for that!" Both men chuckled, reminiscing of their past adventures together.

"No what I came to talk to you about, Rayleigh, is if you know where Rusk ran off to. Have you heard any rumors?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, I haven't heard any news of your friend… but, there have been rumors of a Dr. Camwethrin." Naruto leaned in when he heard the name. "He is said to be the Head of the Mythology Department at the Farthen Island."  
"And where can we find this, Farthen Island?" Rayleigh was silent for a while, looking Naruto straight in the eyes.

"It is located in the Slow Sea… I'm sure you know what _that_ means…" Naruto nodded and put his head in his hands, "More fucking trouble…."

Rayleigh laughed and slapped Naruto on the back, "Yes, but that's what makes the adventure so enthralling! Besides, without a little trouble, I know you'd lose interest and just go on a killing spree!" Hearing the old man's laughter Naruto couldn't help but join in.

"Well it's been nice Rayleigh! I'll be sure to come back soon!" Naruto stood up to leave.

"You do that Naruto! I'll be rooting for you!" Rayleigh smiled at Naruto's retreating form, "Go get 'em kid….give them hell."

* * *

Naruto returned to the ship to see his crew all there waiting for him. Hidan was playing cards with Kakuzu, Ace and Doflamingo were sitting on the railing chatting, Crocodile was talking to a large dark skinned man, and Tobi…was sitting in a corner crying about an "Octo-chan"…

"Okay men! We have our heading!" the crewmates turned to face Naruto and Tobi asked,

"Where are we going Naru-kun?"

"The Sea of Time, naturally. Set sail for the Slow Sea!"

* * *

_(Flashback Begin)_

_Naruto and Roger surveyed the report in front of them. The marines were hot on their trail, and using Naruto's Skeleton-Snail, were able to intercept Garp's orders regarding from Sengoku. _

"_It is impossible to escape this if we stay any longer, we have to leave now. We'll just have to make due with what provisions we have." Naruto looked at Roger in shock._

"_What do you mean? Can't we just go through this channel right here?" Naruto indicated a stretch of ocean on a nearby map. Roger quickly shot that idea down, _

"_No! That is called the Slow Sea! For some strange reason, time is different in that sea. Men who go in, exit years later, seemingly only have aged days… Unless you are blessed with a gift of time, I would never suggest going through that ocean. For those that do, sometimes don't return. And besides, this is a much easier way to circumvent the marines!" As Roger went on thinking of ways to escape their tail, Naruto stared at the Slow Sea, wondering just what made it so powerful as to slow time…_

_(Flashback End)_

* * *

_(On Farthen Island)_

An average sized man sat down in a reclining chair; book in hand, in front of a fireplace. The book was titled "Myths and Stories of the **** *******" The man flipped to a marked page and continued reading,

"Hmm…. It seems to be right, their only missing a few details… Oh well, to bad their dead." As the man continued reading, an unassuming mask glinted in the light from the fire on the wall. It seemed to glow red for a few seconds, but then faded away. The man read far into the night, never once moving from his chair.

* * *

I apologize for how many skips were in this chapter. I am on Thanksgiving break and plan to update a few more times this week. Also if you are curious, naruto Will be getting another Devil Fruit soon. So check in next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto's eyes flew open as he sensed the Tailed Bijuu suddenly lurch and stop. He quickly rose from his bed and donned his regular cloak. His eyes widened as information from a clone dispersing reached him telling him that they had over-shot the course and had just reached the Slow Sea earlier than expected. He quickly flared his chakra and awoke his nakama.

His crew assembled on the main deck of the ship and stood at attention as Naruto regarded an enormous wall of foreboding mist off the port bow.

" I sense him boys! Our target lies beyond the mist! ALL MEN TO THEIR STATIONS! TOBI TURN PORT SIDE! INTO THE MIST!" Naruto's grin became feral as his men raced to fulfill his orders and the boat quickly turned to the mist. As the mist enclosed the ship the ship was hit by a sudden force and some of the crew fell to their knees. "This is the power of the Slow Sea... ONWARDS MEN! To Farthen Island!"

* * *

Dr. Camwethrin awoke in the early morning sun, and yawned as he got up for his morning rituals. He was a medium-sized man. Not tall, but not really short either, a nice in-between size. He had dark brown hair slicked back, and warm brown eyes. His face was warm and friendly and he had smile-wrinkles from constantly smiling. He appeared to be weak and had no apparent muscle-mass. He was very frail and looked as if a wind would blow him over.

After he ate his breakfast and got dressed, he grabbed his briefcase and headed out of his house and walked down the path to the museum. He had grown comfortable living in Farthen Island. It was a small community mainly comprised of exiled scholars and scientists. He had immediately been greeted warmly due to his status as one of the leading world archaeologists.

As he walked down the path he felt in his bones the winds of change... He scowled. He hated change, and had hoped he would never feel that way again. Alas, nothing ever really went his way. That was apparent if anyone looked at what he had to live through... But, nothing could be done. It was hard to complain when you were your own worse enemy...

Breaking from his sullen thoughts he climbed the marble steps up to the main body of the museum. This was his home, where he belonged!

He nodded to his coworkers on his way into the museum. He had been granted a job at the museum, a high honor on Farthen Island, the very first day of his arrival. Many were happy, but-

"Look who arrived. The ignorant fool Camerton." Dr. Camwethrin sighed as he turned to one of the few on the island that disliked him.

"My name is Camwethrin, Bratus. What do you want." Bratus smiled maliciously as his enemy had to crane his head back to even make eye contact with him. Bratus was one of the Field-Scholars... He just so happened to catalogue the effects of learning every fighting form available on the body. It was therefore no surprise, he was the size of a tank...

" I'm waiting for the day I finally get you back for your humiliation Camwinting... I will get my revenge."

" I'm sorry Bratus if your insignificant brain can't comprehend that holding a grudge over nothing for years is a pointless endeavor but I have work to do at the moment." Brushing past him he failed to notice how Bratus' smile just grew larger.

" Its time you learned your place Camwethrin... and my new friends will accomplish just that!"

* * *

The Fox Pirates pulled into Farthen Island Port, the Tailed Bijuu moving at a snails pace. As they came into port, the ship gave a sudden lurch and stopped completely. The crew seemed to go on a different pace then the others on the island. It took them nearly an hour to fully dock the ship. But, once they had stepped onto the island, the island seemed to blur for a blink of an eye, and everything had changed! People that were at the base of a hill would suddenly be walking over the crest of it. Closed buildings would be bustling with people.

The Fox Pirates realized that it was probably a part of the powers of the Sea, and started to trail after their captain. Ace quickly jogged up to Naruto, and started to walk beside him.

"So who are we looking for Captain? This 'Rusk' character?" Naruto continued on looking ahead all the while, but replied calmly,

"Yes and no... Rusk is a very strange man. If he were alive or free we'd of heard of him. But, the only one who knows where he WOULD be is Dr. Camwethrin. He is who we are looking for." Naruto didn't even have to see Ace's curious face to know that he'd have to expound on what he had said, "Dr. Camwethrin is the world's leading archaeologist for the Void Century... mainly the weapons that were created. He is most likely the man who knows the most taboo information in the world. That is probably why he ran here. This island is a haven for all restricted information because the Marines aren't wiling to send troops without a guide of some sort." Naruto marched with his crew up the slope heading straight for the large gothic building. It was easily the largest structure on the island, it towered over all of the the surrounding island, barely surpassing the mountaintop.

Naruto never stopped moving, climbing the steep steps with ease. His quick pace wasn't enough to satisfy Ace's curiosity though.

"Captain, why would Dr. Camwethrin be the only man to know where Rusk is? Are they brothers?"

"It is much worse than that I'm afraid. You see Ace, when a man has no one, truly no one, and begins to distrust all...He starts to doubt even himself." Seeing Ace's unbelieving look Naruto sighed, "It sounds outlandish I admit, but it is true. Mind you only the emotionally weak, or those weak of spirit fall that far. But, when it does happen, and they get far enough...they lose trust in themselves... And that can open doors, and invite thoughts that should never even have been concepted... For when a soul loses trust in a part of it...what is left but to divide the parts from each other?" Ace barely had time to contemplate the bizarre answer, before Naruto threw open the museum doors and marched inside.

* * *

Dr. Camwethrin sat in his office writing his findings in his journal, enjoying the peace and quiet. He had recently made a discovery on an ancient weapon that he was most familiar with and was documenting the results.

All of a sudden he heard yelling come from the outside hallway, and that put him on edge. No one ever shouted in the museum. He quickly hefted his briefcase onto his desk and unlocked the clasps. He pulled out two pistols and set them onto his desk, and slowly lifted a blood-red mask out and stared at it. An explosion roused him from his trance, and he hurriedly stuffed the mask inside his coat, and grabbed the two pistols.

He threw his door open and dashed out to be met with silence in the hallway. The hallway had been trashed though, walls were busted through and ancient tapestries were slowly burning away. Dust was hovering in the air and it was heavily restricting the visibility.

The archaeologist slowly made his way through the dust-filled hallway and made his way through the corridor. His foot-steps echoed off the walls, breaking the unnatural stillness. Dr. Camwethrin nervously fingered his pistol's triggers as something was setting his senses off... But, what could it be? How could he find what was unnerving him with this thrice-damned dust still...in...the...air...

A bead of sweat made its way down his neck as cold laughter rang out from around him. He started to run, but didn't make it very far before a fist of dust knocked him onto the ground. Camwethrin fell onto his back and watched in terrified-awe as the dust slowly came together to form a human silhouette.

The man had long dreadlocks, and a pair of earthy-brown sunglasses. His nose was small and squashed into his face, and his mouth was hidden by his massive jaw-line. He wore a vivid, dark brown suit and had black fingerless gloves on his hands.

The man bent down, sticking his face uncomfortably close to Camwethrin's. Slowly the man's scowl turned into a laid-back grin.

"Yep! You are definitely the one captain is searching for!" Camwethrin scowled, and leveled a pistol straight into the man's gut and pulled the trigger. He wasn't surprised when it passed straight through the man, leaving a hole that was quickly filled up with dust.

"Teeheeheeheehee! Did you think a bullet would affect a logia-type? You must be one idiotic doctor." Camwethrin's scowl never left his face and he glared when the man hefted him up by his suit and threw him over his shoulder. Sputtering in rage Camwethrin held as he was carried down the hall,

"Who the hell do you think you are!" The man never stopped walking but did tilt his head up to meet Camwethrin's eyes.

"I'm Karl "Dusty" Vante, one of the Balk Pirates!"

* * *

Naruto was immediately on guard when he entered the museum. The entrance hall was a complete wreck! There were craters everywhere, not to mention all the bodies that littered the floor. But, what really drew Naruto's attention was the group of people standing in the middle of a hall, circling around another figure. Naruto's eyes narrowed when he saw that it was Dr. Camwethrin that was down on his knees.

Hearing their captain's growl and taking stock of the state of the museum, the Fox Pirates readied themselves for a fight. They followed their captain step for step as he made his way towards the group.

"You there! Just what do you think you are doing with that man?" The seven pirates quickly spun around in shock, and they assumed defensive stances. One man stepped forward and crossed his arms and regarded Naruto.

"Fox Hunter?...Hm... No matter. It is none of your concern what we wish of with this man. We have no quarrel with you, so why don't you leave us and go raid this village? It would surely save both of us from a useless confrontation." Naruto shook his head before the man could even finish,

"I'm afraid that is not possible... I have use of that man behind you." The man scowled and threw off his coat. He was a large man, easily matching the size of Crocodile. He had long blonde hair, and a large tribal-tatoo across his face all the way to his stomach.

"Then I am forced to fight you... I had never thought the day I would finally be able to gain glory through your defeat... Finally the Balk Pirates will be feared once more!" At this the man rushed towards Naruto and attempted to punch him. Naruto apathetically outstretched one hand and caught his punch. Gripping the fist Naruto redirected the pirate, and caused him to fly through a wall. All was silent until Naruto walked to the new hole and gave his team one order,

"Finish them." The Fox Pirates immediately picked their targets and hurried to fulfill their captain's orders.

* * *

As his nakama engaged their chosen opponents Crocodile eyed the man across from him. As all the other combatants scattered; this was the man that was foolish enough to engage him. Crocodile vaguely recognized him from a wanted poster a few years back...which was irregular for most pirates to be unpublicized for so long.

"You are the pirate known as Karl Vante, aren't you?" The other pirate chuckled quietly and squared off with Crocodile. The two observed each other until a quick displacement of light flew through Karl and cut him in half. Crocodile just stood apathetically as Doflamingo joined him and both nakama watched as the top half of Karl burst into dust and slowly reformed back into his previous position. Crocodile scowled and Doflamingo's grin widened as they knew they were in for some fun.

* * *

"It is always sad when we are forced to defeat another crew. Us pirates should be allies against the marines after all. But I guess that is the main flaw of pirates...they anger to quickly..." The pirate sweat-dropped when he noticed that his opponent was...playing with a ragged octopus-plush. "Though you are being so... abhorrently discourteous, I will not allow myself to fall to such a low-level of decorum. I am Valentine. And you will be yet another victim of my powers."

"Tobi is a good-boy!" Valentine's eye-brow twitched in annoyance and then he began. He rushed towards Tobi and swung his fist. He was caught off-guard when he went through him. The moment that he completely passed through him, Tobi launched a kick and sent Valentine sailing through the air.

The pirate skidded along the ground, but quickly recovered and stabilized. He stood up just in time to jump back, evading Tobi's axe-kick. When Tobi came in for a jab he jumped over him and tried to back-hand him from behind. As his last attack it phased through the masked man, and left him open to an incredibly fast counter.

As he sailed through the air, Valentine was intercepted by the man and punched into the ground. As Tobi hit him, Valentine grabbed onto his arm and pulled him downwards as well.

At that instance when Valentine had grabbed him a rush of energy bursted into Tobi and threw him back a good distance away.

Valentine coughed, slowly rising from the crater of his impact, and smirked at Tobi's spasming form.

"Fool! Your petty-tricks weren't enough to stop my power! All I needed was one touch...and my powers would do the rest! My touch breeds despair, fear,...but mostly Anger! Rage! It unlocks the inner beasts of my opponents! Though they become stronger, they fall into sloppiness which makes them childs play. Do you hear me? You have lost!"

Tobi continued to spasm, but then fell still. He slowly rose, shaking all the while. But whilst this did not surprise Valentine, his laughter did. It was cold and cruel yes...but it was collected and reserved...

"You...fool... You...set...him-**me free... I must thank you... At last, MADARA UCHIHA IS FREE ONCE MORE!**" Madara turned his head to face Valentine, and Valentine started to fear. The poise of this...freak was all wrong. It was as if he wasn't the same skipping fool that he was a minute ago. Just the way he stood screamed predator.

And as black flames flew towards him, Valentine knew that he was simply prey.

* * *

Kakuzu calmly stood facing the man guarding Camwethrin. The man was a giant, at least a foot taller than Crocodile, and clearly all of it was pure muscle. Thankfully, that might just make this fight easier. The man probably didn't know the first thing when it came to actually use his muscles. Must brutes didn't think that anything could stop, or dodge for that matter, their attacks.

Kakuzu calmly assumed an offensive stance, and watched with calculating eyes how his enemy would respond. The large fool directly rushed him. Pfft, idiot.

The large fist barreling down towards him, Kakuzu fluidly-slid under it and lashed out at the man's stomach with a punch.

"AGRK!" Kakuzu jumped back in shock cradling his hand. He had SEVERELY underestimated the sheer strength of his adversary, hitting his stomach was likes muscles.

Hearing the displacement of wind, Kakuzu ducked barely evading a punch that would have surely done him in. He quickly found that this brute actually knew how to fight, when his form shifted and enabled him to follow up with a round-house kick.

Kakuzu went sailing through the air shocked from the impact. When he saw his opponent jump at him, he out-stretched his arms using the Jiongu threads and pulled himself out of the way. He knew he only had a few moments reprieve and so in that time had his hearts give him some added support. This was not how he wanted to go about this...

* * *

Camwethrin struggled to his feet, wiping the blood off of his face with the back of his arm. He scowled as he looked at the man fighting Bratus. It was the money-loving-bastard Kakuzu. That settled his fears he had when he caught a glimpse of the pirate that threw Yugoslav through the museum wall. He thought that it was the Fox Hunter, but he had hoped not. The man was supposed to be dead damnit! Couldn't he just be a decent, whatever the fuck he was, and stay dead?

But no! _Captain Uzumaki_ had already ruined his life once, why WOULDN'T HE do it again? Still scowling Camwethrin shakily stood up and aimed his pistols at Bratus.

Oh well, guess it was time to leave Farthen island...

No matter what he felt, his family came for him...

Or at least...PART of him...

* * *

Naruto cooly observed the pirate before him. Yugoslav Flyn. The Captain of the Balk Pirates...

A has been.

Naruto could only feel pity for the pirate captain. He barely belonged to the Roger Era, and yet, could find no foot-hold in this new era of mass piracy, and extreme Marine policies. This had happened to a few of the other lesser known pirate crews and while Naruto did sympathize...

That wouldn't stop him from beating the shit out of Flyn.

* * *

**So, sorry for the wait! Made this one a little longer than usual.**

**For those that are wondering, yes I have a Fox Spider Chapter in the works, it is SO CLOSE to being done.**

**Next up will be Freonr...**

**And I am probably going to discontinue Naruto's Legendary Path...**

**Also I do apologize for how broken up this chapter is!**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed it!**

NARATU OUT!


End file.
